


Small flames, big plans

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, marriage talk, pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: I know this is short but whatever, I love writing  FT things, and I've done a lot of Fraxus so here. Have some Nalu.





	Small flames, big plans

"No, this can't be happening," Lucy breathed looking down at the small piece of plastic in her hands. 

She had woken up that morning and felt nauseous, again. After throwing up, again, she did the one thing any female would do if she had a boyfriend that occasionally had sexual interactions with, take a pregnancy test. When it read positive, she knew she was fucked.

"Christ, how am I going to tell Natsu this?" Lucy asked herself, running her hand through her hair. 

They had never even talked about kids, let alone one of them becoming pregnant. Sure he was great with Erza's little girl but that was different, she was a friend. How could Lucy tell him this. Trying to calm herself she called the one person who could help her, Levy. She knew Levy had struggled telling Gajeel about her pregnacy, and knew what she was going through so she would be the most logical to call. Dialing the number, Lucy waited.

"Hello?" Levy asked.

"Hey Levy," Lucy responded.

"Lucy! What's up? You look sad."

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay shoot girl, what's on your mind?"

"Levy, you are the first person I'm telling this. I'm pregnant," the words felt bitter coming out of Lucy's mouth.

"GIRL! That is huge! Welcome to the club!"

"Heh, thanks," Lucy said awkwardly.

"So, do you know how far along you are?" Levy asked.

"No, Natsu and well kind of, do it often," Lucy said awkwardly. "But that's not what I called you for."

"Okay girl, what's the problem?"

"Well Natsu and I never talked about this kind of thing, so I don't know how to tell him."

"First, do you know if your keeping it or not?" Levy asked patiently.

"I don't know, I just can't imagine having something in me for so long, bonding with it, growing with it, only to have to give it up at the end."

"So keeping it?"

"Yes I guess."

"If you don't know for sure, that's okay. You can always change your mind."

"Ya sure."

"So my thing is tell Natsu soon, don't keep it from him, and then expect him not to find out. I tried that with Gajeel, and he just like dragon sensed it."

"Thanks for the advice, any idea how I can break it gently to him?"

"Just, do it your way, you know him better, he'll listen to you, don't worry."

"Okay, thank you very much Levy."

"I have to go now, Gajeel's waking up."

"Okay, see you," Lucy said, hanging up.

Flopping back down onto her bed, Lucy breathe out, "Geez Natsu, don't bite my head off for this."  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy later found Natsu at the guild hall, taking a deep breathe, and adjusting her shirt, Lucy started walking towards Natsu. 

"H-hey Natsu?" Lucy started, keeping a smile on her face.

"Hi Luce, what's up?" Natsu replied, turning around.

"I have something to tell you," Lucy managed out.

"Okay, do you want to go somewhere, or stay here?" Natsu asked her.

"Um," Lucy swallowed hard, "Go somewhere, please."

"Sure, lead the way," Natsu responded, getting up.

The two of them walked out of the guild hall, and too the ocean behind them. Stopping right where the ocean just barley reached them.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Natsu prompted.

"Natsu, I know we've never talked about kids but now that um, something's happened, and Erza has a baby, and Levy's pregnant, I think we should talk."

"About if that you ever got pregnant?"

"Ya, I wanted to know if I got pregnant would you help take care of the child? Or would you leave me?" Lucy choked out the last one, tears forming in her eyes.

"Luce, I would never, ever leave you, don't even think that," Natsu told her, pulling Lucy into a hug, "Of course I will take care of both of you."

"Natsu, so you know?"

"Know what?"

"Natsu, I'm, I'm pregnant."

"Lucy, is that why you brought this up?"

"Yes, I thought if I knew for sure what you would do, it would be easier."

"Well then, I guess our small family will just keep getting bigger and bigger," Natsu said, kissing Lucy.

They stood there for a while just soaking up each others warmth, before heading back to the guild hall. They walked back to team Natsu, joining them for breakfast, about mid conversation, Natsu brought it up.

"Hey guys guess what?" Natsu started.

"What, flamebrain? Yer stupid?" Grey replied.

"NO! I'm going to be a father!"

Cheers erupted from the table. Grey takes Natsu aside.

"Natsu, are you serious."

"What? Of course."

"Geez, Natsu. You've been dating for what, two years? And she's pregnant. Marry her, she deserves it."

"What do you think I would do Ice Princess, not marry her?!"

"I'm just checking you were on the right page, now go, be with your future wife, mother to your kids, and love of your life," Grey teased, giving him a shove in Lucy's direction.

"I'm going, I'm going."


End file.
